gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pony
The Pony is a medium-sized civilian and commercial van featured in both the 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is manufactured by Brute in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe Between Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Pony is depicted as a generic, medium sized van that has appeared in two different forms: For GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Pony features a modern appearance with a high roof (compared to the Rumpo's lower roof) and resembles a Talbot Express. The headlights and taillights slightly resemble a 5th generation Toyota HiAce. The GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories renditions, however are directed in an older form with a conventionally low roof which makes the van aesthetically similar to Ford vans from the late 1980's and 1990's such as the Ford Econoline. In all its incarnations, the Pony is capable of carrying four passengers (two in the front, two in the back), and can be found driving around industrial areas. Regular Ponies in San Andreas may occasionally appear with stereo systems in their cargo holds. One such Pony is seen during the mission "Life's a Beach", where it is used by a DJ for a beach party (see Variants for more details). ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Pony is manufactured by Brute and is bigger than its last appearance. The front resembles a 1997-2002 GMC Savana and GMC Vandura, while the sides and rear resemble a 1986-1993 Dodge Ram Van. It has tall, narrow taillights, more so than the Ram Van, and its side-mirrors seem to closely resemble modern vans, particularly the 1996–present Chevy Express/GMC Savana. The van may spawn with or without a roof rack as the only available accessory. The Pony is quite a rare vehicle. However, in GTA IV, it does spawn parked in at least two locations (see Locations). It comes with various different company names including Sum Yung Gai Chinese Restaurant, U-Benders Plumbing Services, Pizza This and Mr. Wong's Laundrette. There isn't a Pony without a company name in GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The vehicle retains its design for GTA V. This time, however, more liveries has been added, including a Pony which appears in side-missions for Smoke on the Water. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Pony's performance is somewhat distant than the other vans, the Speedo and the Burrito. Top speed and acceleration are lower due to the rather large size and the RWD layout. Handling and braking are average, given its low speed and the long wheelbase. Resistance to crashes is something that the Pony will have over the Speedo and the Burrito, as the rather heavy weight allows it to push vehicles easily at top speeds and can withstand several head-on collisions, apart that the engine rarely sets aflame when severely damaged, unlike the Burrito. In other words, instead of the Burrito's focus on speed and the Speedo's focus on handling, the Pony is heavily focused on resistance. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Pony's performance remains challenging, as the van has extremely poor acceleration, which is on par with the Utility Truck's. The Pony has a higher top speed than other vans, however its sheer weight and size prove a struggle for the van to reach it, and the low-revving diesel-sounding engine clearly isn't powerful enough. The vehicle has acceptable brakes, and a mediocre cornering, which can be said better than other, larger vans, but still not as nimble as the Speedo or Rumpo. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Pony-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' PonyRoofRack-GTAIV-front.png|A Pony with roof racks in Grand Theft Auto IV. (4Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Pony-GTAV-Black.jpg|Extremely rare black variant. Pony-GTAV-RSC.png|A Pony on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Pony2-GTAV-RSC.png|A Smoke on the Water Pony on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' PizzaThisPony-GTAIV-Livery.png|Pizza This. SumYungGaiPony-GTAIV-Livery.png|Sum Yung Gai. UBendersPony-GTAIV-Livery.png|U-Benders Plumbing. MrWongsLaundrettePony-GTAIV-Livery.png|Mr. Wong's Launderette. PizzaThisPony-GTAIV-front.png|A Pizza This... Pony in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) SumYungGaiPony-GTAIV-front.png|A Sum Yung Gai Pony in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) UBendersPony-GTAIV-front.png|A U-Benders Pony in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) MrWongsLaundrettePony-GTAIV-front.png|A Mr. Wong's Laundrette Pony in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' PonyGoPostal-Front-GTAV.png|A GoPostal Pony in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Pony-GTAV-Front-Sprunk.png|A Sprunk Pony in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) SunsetBleachPony-GTAV-front.png|A Sunset Bleach Pony in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Panlantic Van A Panlantic Construction Company version of the Pony appears in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (although unavailable without Cheat Devices). This version has the company's logo on the sides and spawns in a single color (Grey in GTA III and white in GTA LCS). TOYZ In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the TOYZ is a variant of the Pony that bears the Toyz'n The Hood logos on it and can be used to start sidemissions in RC Vehicles. It always spawns in a black color in GTA III ''and white in ''GTA LCS. Toyz-GTA3-front.jpg|The TOYZ in GTA III. (rear quarter view) Toyz-GTALCS-front.jpg|The TOYZ in GTA LCS. (rear quarter view) Top Fun In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the Top Fun is a variant of the Pony that bears the "Top Fun" logos on it and, like the TOYZ, can be used to start sidemissions in RC Vehicles. It always spawns in a light grey color. TopFun-GTAVC-front.jpg|The Top Fun in GTA Vice City. (rear quarter view) Berkley Van In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Berkley's RC Van is a variant of the Pony that bears the Berkleys RC logos on it and is known to be one of the rarest variants in the game. TopFun-GTASA-front.png|The Berkley's RC Van in GTA SA. (rear quarter view) Ballot Van The Ballot Van appears in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, depicted as a Pony with a blue paintjob and a Gruppe Sechs marking on the rear. It cannot be found outside missions and is only featured in the mission Counterfeit Count. BallotVan-GTALCS-front.png|The Ballot Van in GTA LCS. (rear quarter view) Special Variants *A Pony with a unique black body colors can be found during "Loose Ends". One can obtain these after the mission . Pony-GTAVC-LooseEnds-front.jpg|The black Pony featured during "Loose Ends", GTA Vice City. (rear quarter view) *During the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas mission "Life's a Beach", there is a also unique teal Pony with a large stereo system and off-road wheels (presumably to allow it to traverse the sandy beach); it is a one-of-a-kind vehicle as Ponies cannot be modified at TransFender. Pony-GTASA-LifesABeach-rearquarter.jpg|The Pony as depicted during "Life's a Beach", GTA San Andreas. Note the off-road tires. Pony-GTASA-LifesABeach-rear.jpg|The sound system on the Pony in "Life's a Beach". Other Ponys in the game may feature the same content in their cargo hold. *A special variant of the Pony appears in Grand Theft Auto V, the "Smoke On The Water" livery, which is seen in drug missions. Pony2-GTAV-front.png|A Smoke On The Water Pony in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Companies Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Cannon Fodder - After the cutscene at Cafe Robina, a Pony spawns at the empty yard beside the cafe, so the player don't need to waste time looking for four-door vehicles if he doesn't have one. Later, you'll have to steal another Pony, loaded with drugs. * Loose Ends - An unique black Pony spawns within the yard during this missions. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Life's a Beach - CJ has to steal, for OG Loc, the van with a sound system and off-road tires after dancing with the DJ . * The Green Sabre - Some Ballas arrive into two Ponies to perform the onslaught against GSF. * Wear Flowers in Your Hair - The crew have to watch some vans driving around the Santa Flora Medical Center and the San Fierro Police Headquarters * Pier 69 - A Pony arrives at Pier 69 carrying five (or more) Rifa members. * Toreno's Last Flight - A unique light blue Pony spawns in the middle of the alley heading to the San Fierro Police Headquarters Impound Garage. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Snappy Dresser - Toni must tail Casa, who gets on a unique white Pony to Callahan Point. Later Casa parks it near the cafe. If Toni tries to keep near to the Pony, Casa will be spotted and the mission will fail. * Dead Meat - The same white Pony reappears in the mission after Toni executes Casa. It can be obtained during the mission progress by driving it into the safehouse garage then destroy it to obtain it, although this will lead to mission failure. NOTE: It is impossible to gain the Pony after mission passed, because it disappears when the mission is completed. * Taking the Peace - Toni must get on a unique black Pony to get the control of a gang leader's car. After killing all the enemies, the mission passes and the Pony can be driven to a garage. * Night of the Livid Dreads - A black Pony is used by the targets to kill the Yardies. It still exists after mission passes, but locked. Push it to a garage to obtain the unlocked doors and save as usual. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * Money for Nothing - Two Ponies are used in this mission, one is used by Victor as a decoy van and the other one is used by Lance and Forbes to carry the drugs away to safety. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Next to a chain-linked fence east of the Supa Save! in Portland Harbor, Portland Island *At the entrance of an alleyway of Kai Lee's Hot Sauce Company in Chinatown, Portland Island *In the parking lot of the AMCo. Petroleum Company in Trenton, across the street from Joey's Garage *At the car crusher in Harwood, Portland Island ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Next to a small building across the street west of the Boatyard in Viceport. *Common in Viceport. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Usually seen in industrial areas such as Ocean Docks, or Easter Basin. *Usually seen at the Fallen Tree. *Usually found driving around Hunter Quarry. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *A rare black Pony is available in the mission Taking the Peace. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked near a silo just east of the Malibu Club in Vice Point. *Regularly seen driving around the Viceport area. *Spawns parked outside Hyman Memorial Stadium during the mission Caught as an Act. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Spawns at Munsee Avenue, near the Dillon Street intersection in Downtown Broker (Only during office hours.) * Spawns at a small shop in Leftwood, Alderney. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can spawn in traffic. *Used for the Smoke on the Water delivery missions. It can be obtained if the player switches from Franklin straight after the mission and switches back, the player should find that the van is now enterable. It can only be stored at a garage beside a safehouse, though. *Can spawn on Amarillo Vista near Lester's house in El Burro Heights. Grand Theft Auto Online * Can rarely be found parked in La Mesa or Cypress Flats. ** Spawns more frequent in the enhanced version. Trivia General *Similar to the Burrito, the vehicle is named after a small horse, which references its utilitarian design and purpose. * The Pony plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA Vice City'' and GTA Vice City Stories: Emotion 98.3 **''GTA San Andreas: Playback FM **GTA IV: The Vibe 98.8 **Episodes from Liberty City: Vice City FM or K109 The Studio **GTA V: FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM ***The ''Smoke on the Water variant in GTA V frequently plays Blue Ark FM. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * A cosmetic glitch in GTA Vice City causes any Pony which enters a Pay 'n' Spray to emerge with its front bumper facing the opposite direction, towards the rear. Simply parking the vehicle in a garage and allowing the garage door to close will restore the bumper's alignment. This problem is also present in GTA Vice City s Rumpo. See Also *Rumpo *Burrito *Speedo Navigation }} de:Pony es:Pony pl:Pony ru:Pony fr:Pony fi:Pony Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Vehicle Class